This invention relates generally to a punch and die assembly and, more particularly, to a punch and die assembly for bending sheet metal workpieces.
Punch and die assemblies are used extensively to bend deformable workpieces such as metal sheets into piece parts having desired profiles. Often, piece part profiles having a high dimensional precision are required. In addition, many applications require finished piece parts that have not been damaged during the bending process.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved punch and die assembly for bending deformable workpieces with high dimensional precision and without introducing structural damage to the finished piece parts.